Trapped In The Closet
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Brittany/Sam, Santana] Somehow, Santana finds herself trapped in Brittany's closet, watching Brittany and Sam have sex, but she's not really complaining.


******Characters/Pairing:** Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez. Brittany/Sam, hints of Brittany/Santana**  
****Rating/Warning:** NC-17. **  
****Kinks:** Consensual sex, voyeurism, masturbation, oral, cum play.**  
********Prompt:** _Sam fucking Brittany in front of Santana. Don't care how or why Santana is watching Sam fuck Brittany. Brittany doesn't know she is watching, and is very vocal about how much she loves Sam fucking her. Up to filler if Sam knows she is watching. Also up to filler if Santana gets off on it or not. Wants: Sam to be degrading to Brittany and Brittany to love it. Sam to cum inside Brittany's pussy. Cockslut Brittany. Do not want: Crying. Sad Santana._

* * *

Santana is more than used to being caught in Brittany's room, but she's never been the one to catch someone else in there. She's back in Lima for her mother's birthday and figures that even though she and Brittany arre broken up, maybe if she plays her cards right, she'll be able to talk Brittany into some no strings attached sweet lady kisses before she leaves. She calls upon her years of experience, and is able to sneak into Brittany's room through the window, only to find the room as empty as the house. Deciding Brittany probably has to stay late for glee or Cheerios practice, she decides to wait around for the blonde, until she hears the front door open and close, followed by some giggling. It isn't until Brittany is at the top of the stairs that Santana realizes the girl isn't alone.

"Are you sure your parents or sister won't be back?" Santana immediately recognizes the voice as Sam's.

"My sister has a late soccer game, so they're taking her out to dinner and then the game" Brittany answers, her voice getting even closer. Santana curses under her breath and feels like an idiot as she quickly glances around the room, looking for somewhere to hide. She rolls her eyes when she sees the closet door, but has no choice but to run to it, darting inside and closing the doors as softly as possible. Ignoring the irony of the situation, she holds her breath as the bedroom opens and the two blondes walk through it.

She quickly realizes what a moronic plan this is, when Sam takes off his jacket and sits down on the bed, talking about some show she's never heard of. He could be here for hours, which means she could be here for hours. Just as she's about to come out of hiding and just explain the whole thing, Sam grabs Brittany around the waist as she's passing him, and pulls her down onto his lap to give her a kiss. Santana's jaw hangs open at the sight, not expecting that. She had no idea they were dating. Though, she supposes they might not be. It's not really out of the question that Brittany would be casually fucking him or any other guy or girl at school. She's a free woman now, after all.

Brittany lets out a laugh as she pulls away from his mouth. "I really love your lips. They're so big and soft, kind of like Santana's. Artie's were really thin, they didn't feel as good against my lips."

"Which pair?" Sam asks with a smirk. Off Brittany's confused look, he trails his hand up her leg until it's under the pleets of her Cheerio's skirt, and boldly presses a finger against the crotch of her spanks.

"Oh!" she squeals in delight and understanding. She wiggles her hips, hoping to get more friction. "Both. Most guys don't like to kiss me down there, but when they do, they're never as good as Santana was. But you're really good. Your tongue is as soft as your lips."

"You like it when I lick you, huh?"

Brittany nods, moving her head to the side when Sam starts to kiss and lick her neck. "Almost as much as when you fuck me."

"Fuck," Sam groans, his hips jerking up a bit at her words, causing the finger he still has pressed against Brittany to slip up a bit and brush against her clit.

"Ohhh," she responds, grabbing a fist full of his blonde hair.

Santana swallows as she listens, not sure how to react. She thinks she should be pissed and upset at what she's seeing, but the wetness between her legs tells her otherwise. For some strange reason, this is turning her on. She doesn't know what comes over her, but she pushes the door open to get a better look, just as Brittany softly pushes Sam onto his back, making the slight bulge in his pants visible.

"You ready, Sammy?" She glances down at his crotch and sees that he's not fully hard yet. "Doesn't look like it." Santana's eyes are glued to Brittany as the blonde undoes her skirt, and lets it fall to her feet, leaving her in her spanks. She can see the damp patch in the front, and if she looks hard enough, the outline of Brittany's lips, signaling that like usual, she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath them.

"Looks like you are, though," the boy comments with a smirk, seeing the same wetness Santana does. A smile grows on Brittany's face, as she slowly slips a hand into her spanks, and through her folds, feeling her own wetness. The sight makes Santana whimper, and she's lucky that Sam has the same reaction, covering the noise.

"Mmm, sure feels like it," she tells him, her finger slipping around. "I'm so wet already, Sam."

Sam bites his lip, and gestures for her to come to him. She grins and climbs onto the bed, her hands and knees on either side of the boy, and crawls up until their faces are aligned. She bends down and gives him a brief kiss, before sitting up, and smiling down at him, her ass pressed against his covered erection. She pulls at the bottom of her Cheerio's top, pulling it over her head to reveal her breasts, and then undoes her ponytail, letting her blonde hair flow free.

"You're so hot," Sam blurts out, his eyes wide in awe, and Santana can't help but voice her agreement in her head. She figures that's why she's not going Lima Heights right now - she can't blame the guy for wanting Brittany: she's hot and really, really good in bed. He'd have to be an idiot not to want her.

"So are you," she giggles back, pushing up Sam's shirt so she can feel his abs. He shivers slightly at the touch, and brings his hands up to Brittany's hips, his fingers tucking into her waistband.

"Take these off," he orders in a tone Santana has never heard from him before. Brittany pulls her hands away from his stomach, and carefully pushes herself up into a standing position so she can slip them off. She unknowingly tosses the red garment in Santana's direction and stands above the boy, completely naked.

She grins down, spreading her legs slightly to present herself to him. "Now where do you want me, Sammy?"

"Sit on my face," he decides, pulling slightly at her calves to get her to come back down. Santana can't help but commend his decision when Brittany takes a couple steps forward on the bed, before dropping to her knees over his face.

"Oh God," Santana groans out at the sight, her words thankfully drowned out again by one of the blonde's on the bed. This time, it's Brittany, who has one hand gripping the headboard in front of her for balance, while the other one is groping her chest. She's grinding her hips expertly, helping Sam's warm tongue slip through her folds, and making sure it's hitting all the right spots. It's taking all of Santana's will power to keep her own hand out of her pants to relieve the tension building there.

"Sam, your tongue feels so good," she gets out between moans, the boy's tongue moving through her in a steady rhythm. She bucks her hips forward when his tongue slips into her entrance, swirling around in her. She can feel her walls clenching in response, and her knees tighten on either side of his head. She quickly grabs hold of the headboard with both hands to keep herself from falling over as Sam explores her with his tongue for a few minutes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Just as Santana is about to yell at him to move to Brittany's clit, the blonde girl steadies herself enough to be able to bring a hand down and touch herself. It doesn't take Sam long to get the message, and he quickly pulls out of her hole, and moves his mouth up, wrapping his big soft lips around her clit. "Oh, Sammy," Brittany cries out, the new sensation making her give up on trying to stay up right, and she falls forward, bracing herself up on her hands. Her new position gives Sam better access, so he brings a hand up, and manages to find a workable position to easily slip two fingers inside Brittany's wet hole.

"Oh, fuck, Sam," Brittany pants, her arms starting to give out underneath her as Sam sucks and pumps into her. "Oh, fuck. Your fingers feel so good. Fill me up. Stretch me and get me ready to take your huge cock."

The brunette in the closet has to cross her legs as she listens to her ex-girlfriend's dirty words. Brittany's always been really vocal during sex. She manages to tear her eyes away from the girl long enough to notice that Sam is fully hard now, and that by the looks of it, Brittany wasn't exaggerating about how huge his cock was. The slurping noises draw her eyes back up to the head of the bed, and she continues to watch as Brittany humps Sam's face, her hips moving more frantically as every second passes.

"Sam, Sam, fuck, Sammy, I'm so close," Brittany pants, her words slightly muffled by her bed sheets. Sam presses the flat of his tongue against her clit, just as he curls his fingers in the exact right way she needs, she comes undone, her pussy clenching around his digits, as the rest of her body spasms in release. Sam stays in place for a moment, until he feels her relax and let go of his fingers, letting him slip them out of her. He laps at her, placing soft kisses against her folds to help bring her down. When he hears a breathy laugh above him, he knows Brittany has recovered.

"Do I still got it?" he asks with a matching laugh, already knowing the answer. Santana rolls her eyes at the question, thinking it's a typical guy move, asking for an ego stroking. She knows what Brittany's answer is going to be though, because even she could tell that he knew what he was doing. She's not surprised though, she always figured those guppy lips had to be good for something. At least eating pussy was a skill that benefited others.

"Totally. You're like, really, really good at that." Brittany laughs again, and pushes herself back up onto her hands so she can shuffle back down the boy's body, so they're face to face again. She smiles when she can see some of her moisture glistening on Sam's lips and chin. "Now your face is all wet."

Sam grins, and licks his lips, tasting Brittany again. "Mmm, you taste so good, Britt. I always heard guys talking about how gross it was when their girlfriend's asked them to go down on them, but I don't get what they're talking about. You taste great. You're magically delicious."

Santana rolls her eyes yet again, willing the blondes to get back to the action, because watching Sam Evans attempting to spit his non-existent game was such a turn off. Brittany seems to disagree, though, because she laughs at his joke.

"Let me see," she tells him, leaning down and kissing the boy, Santana assumes to be able to taste herself. Santana licks her own lips as she watches, remembering just how good Brittany does taste. Brittany pulls away, smacks her lips, her eyes lighting up. "I do taste good."

"Just wait until you taste yourself on my dick," Sam says, his hands trailing up Brittany's sides until they reach her breasts. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard until you come around my cock and then I'm gonna come inside of you. Then you can suck all the cum off my dick and clean me off."

Santana's knees almost buckle, and Brittany whimpers, feeling a pool already starting to form between her legs. "Only if you lick me clean, too. I love when you come in me, cause your cum feels so hot and warm inside, but I love it even more when you clean me up after."

"Deal," he agrees easily, more than willing to do just about any kinky thing Brittany asks of him. Santana remembers that feeling well.

"But first," Brittany begins, suddenly reaching between their bodies and grabbing a hold of Sam's shaft through his pants. "I wanna lick your lollipop."

Brittany tugs at Sam's shirt with her free hand, and he quickly pulls it over his head, before tossing it to the floor with Brittany's uniform. Santana's gaze follows Brittany as she leaves a trail of hot kisses down the boy's chest and stomach, stopping when she gets to the coarse hair sticking out of his pants. She nudges his legs apart with her elbows and lays herself flat on her stomach between them, her face hovering above his crotch.

"Someone's happy to see me," she comments when she finally gets a good look at his erection. Sam just gives her a goofy smile in response and shrugs his shoulders. Brittany doesn't waste anymore time, and hooks her fingers underneath the band of his pants and underwear, pulling them down at the same time and releasing his member. His dick springs back and slaps against his stomach, before standing up firm at full length. Though dick isn't Santana's thing anymore, she has to admit she's more than impressed at his size, and judging by the look of wonder on her ex's face, so is Brittany. "You're so big."

"You say that every time."

"Because you are," she repeats, eyeing Sam's boner. "I love Santana's sweet lady kisses, and boobs are totally awesome, but sometimes I really missed cocks," she confesses, reaching a hand out and taking a firm hold of the one in front of her, earning a jerk in response. Santana doesn't know if she should be offended by that, but she's still too turned on to care at the moment. "And I really love yours. I could see it in your pants all day, you know? You kept getting hard in Glee when I would dance against you. I could feel it against my thigh."

Sam groans as her hand moves up and down slowly. "Such a tease," he manages to get out between bites to his lip. "I bet you couldn't wait to get me home, so you could ride my cock."

"I wanna suck it first," she tells him, before doing just that. She takes his cock into her mouth, her lips closing around the head. Santana recalls many nights of Brittany deep throating her strap on, and she can't hold back any longer, as she finally slips a hand into the front of her pants, and into her soaking center. She immediately feels a sense of relief, and goes back to watching Brittany bob her head up and down Sam's dick.

"Your mouth feels so good," Sam moans, bringing a hand up to the back of Brittany's head to keep her in place. "Fuck, Brittany, take it." He jerks forward, shoving his erection further into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. "God, you love to suck dick, don't you? I've heard all about you at school. Used to suck any dick shoved in your face, didn't you?" Brittany just hums in response, the vibrations of it making Sam shiver. He knows it's true, because she's always all over his any chance she get. He can't even watch TV in her room without her undoing his pants and pulling out his soft cock. Sometimes she'll give him a blowjob, and sometimes she just likes to hold it, slowly working up and down, almost absent mindedly, until he's gushing cum all over her hand.

She tongues his slit, taking the precum she finds there, and moving it around in her mouth. She releases him for a moment, pulling it back, before placing a long lick up the underside of his dick. "Fuck!" She repeats the motion a few times, then brings her attention down to his balls, tickling them with her tongue a couple times before bringing one into her mouth and sucking. "Jesus Christ," he mumbles, as she sucks on his balls and pumps his shaft. "Britt, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

She releases him again with a pop, but continues to work his shaft with her hand. "Well, we don't want that, do we?" She gives him a couple more pumps before letting him go, and moving to finish taking off his pants. He pushes himself up slightly, and leans back on his hands, his dick throbbing and begging to be inside of her. She stands in front of him with a smirk, her hands on her hips, knowing just how much he wants her. "Now where do you want me?"

Santana holds in a whimper as she tries to find an angle that will allow her to push a finger inside of herself while still watching the scene in front of her. She doesn't care how they fuck, as long as she's got a good view.

"I want you to sit on my cock," he orders, grabbing a hold of it as he speaks. "Ride me like you've been wanting to all day long."

She grins and nods eagerly, more than ready to be filled. She kneels back on the bed, and throws a leg over the boy so that she has a leg on either side of him. She nudges his hand away from his dick, before she takes a hold of it herself, and guides it towards her core, slipping the head through her folds a few times to make sure she's wet and ready. When she is, she takes a deep breath and pushes up a bit, before lowering herself slowly onto Sam's cock. "Fuck, you're so big," she repeats, taking a moment to adjust to his size. No matter how many times she fucks him, it stills takes her a bit to stretch.

"You're so tight," he tells her, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as his dick is encased in her warmth. "Even after all the times I've fucked you, your pussy is still so tight. Even after every guy in school has probably had a turn in you."

Santana picks up speed, finding it harder and harder to keep quiet in her hiding spot. She looks up just as Brittany starts to grind her hips into Sam, riding his dick at almost the same pace as she's pumping her fingers inside of herself. She wants a release so badly, but she wants to try to wait until Brittany does, too.

"That feel good, baby?"

"So good," Brittany moans, moving up and down on Sam's dick. "So, so good. Your dick feels so good, Sammy. I'm so full."

"That's right," he grunts, starting to thrust up as well, meeting the rhythm that Brittany's set. After a few more pumps, he falls back onto the bed, so that he can watch as his cock disappears inside of Brittany. "Fuck, look at you. You like that, don't you? You love riding my cock, feeling it inside that tight pussy."

Brittany tries to voice her agreement, but can't get any words out. All she can do is nod, as she continues to work her hips, moving them in ways she needs.

"Lean back," Sam instructs her, his thrusts slowing down a bit, and going back to letting Brittany do as she wants. "I wanna see you riding my dick." Brittany does as she's told, leaning back as her pelvis bucks forward, giving both Sam and Santana a perfect view of his cock disappearing between her folds. "Fuck, so good. Tell me how good it feels."

"It feels so good," she repeats, not in the right frame of mind to come up with much more detailed responses. She tries though, because she knows how much he likes it, and his cock really does feel so good inside of her. "I love fucking your cock, feeling you so deep inside of me. You're so big, nobody else fills me up like you do."

"You fucking love it," he laughs, and Santana is starting to think she has some kind of mind control, because again, just as she's thinking Brittany's clit needs some attention, a hand moves to rub it. This time, however, Sam is the one that gets the message, and he starts furiously rubbing, his thumb moving in circles, just the way Santana knows she likes it. She mimics the motion on herself as she continuous to finger her hole, and she knows she's not going to last much longer. "You're about to come, aren't you? I can feel you getting even tighter. Come on my dick, come on."

Brittany slams down on Sam at just the right angle, and she comes for a second time. Sam can feel her pussy clamp tight around his dick and he closes his eyes at the sensation of her throbbing around him as she comes. He has to think of any unsexy thing that pops into his mind to keep from blowing his load right along with her. He manages to be successful, but Santana doesn't, and she comes as Brittany does, her own muffled noises getting lost in Brittany's loud orgasm.

Brittany throbs around him for a moment more, before sliding off him, and rolling onto her side, freeing his still erect cock. She can't but smile at the image of him, completely naked and laid out on his back, his huge cock looking even huger as it stands at attention. She's not quite recovered enough for another round yet, but she shifts her body around to take his cock in her mouth.

"Fuck, what are you doing?" he hisses out in surprise, not expecting the sudden warmth around his dick. "You're gonna make me come."

"I'm cleaning you off," she explains, her words barely understandable around his cock. "I taste even more delicious on your dick than I did on your lips." Sam tries not to jerk his hips forward to meet her mouth, knowing he'll come for sure if he feels the back of her throat.

Santana uses the down time to recover herself, quietly shifting her position to relieve her sore muscles for the rest of her show. As weirdly hot as this has all been, she hopes its over soon, because now she's sore and tired. She sighs in relief when Sam grabs a hold of Brittany, and flips her over, so that he's hovering above her.

"You ready to get your pussy nice and fucked?" Brittany grins and spreads her legs wide, her core glistening. "Jesus, you're still so wet. You're always so wet for me, aren't you?" He grabs her hips and lifts, and can't resist burying his face in her pussy, taking long licks from her hole to her clit. He knows as soon as he gets his dick inside of her again that he won't last long, so he wants to get her as worked up as he is to make sure she comes one last time with him. He loves the feeling of coming at the same time as Brittany, feeling Brittany's pussy pulsing around his dick as he shoots into her. When Brittany starts pushing up to meet his licks, he knows she's ready. "You ready for my cock again?"

"Fuck my pussy, Sammy," she begs, her movements becoming more frantic. She grabs a hold of her own calves and pulls them back to meet her shoulders, displaying her pussy to Sam to be fucked. Santana whimpers at the view, remembering Brittany's flexibility fondly. If she wasn't so exhausted, she'd start fingering herself again. "Look at how wet I am for you. My pussy is all stretched and ready. Just for you."

"Just for me," he repeats, getting up on his knees. Sam grabs the base of his cock and shuffles forward, lining it up perfectly with Brittany's hole. He guides the tip in first, savoring the perfect view he has of his dick sliding into her wet, waiting pussy. He slips into her more, repositioning himself higher to get a better angle, and drops heavily into her, his cock as deep as it can possibly go. Brittany lets out a long, low moan at the sensation, the position allowing her to feel him even deeper than she normally does. "Fuck, I'm so deep. Can you feel that? You love it when my cock is this deep in you, don't you? You love feeling me fucking you all over."

"I do," she confirms, letting him set the pace and thrust into her. The position doesn't give her much room to move, so she lets him do all the work this time. His movements start off slow and steady, and start to get faster and more rushed he gets closer to the edge. "I love it when you come in me. I love feeling your warm, sticky cum fill me up, and then leak out of me when you pull out. Fill me up me, baby."

Her words send him over, and Sam empties his thick, hot cum inside Brittany's pussy. She feels the liquid shot into her, and the throbbing of his dick against her walls makes her come one final time, her clenching walls milking him of anything left. She lets go of her legs, and he collapses on top of her, his dick starting to soften inside of her pussy. They laugh together for a moment, before he slowly pulls out of her, and Santana can see his cum start to leak out. Making good on his promise, Sam leans down to lap at her pussy, cleaning his cum off of her folds. Santana can't help but shake her head, thinking he's as whipped by Brittany as she was.

Once he's licked and sucked all of his cum out of her, he crawls up to lay beside her, letting her cuddle into his side. "Thank you, Sammy. You always fuck me so good." As expected, her hand goes directly to the soft cock rest on his stomach, and she takes it in her hands, gently playing with as if it's a toy. At the rate she's going, he'll be hard again within the half hour.

Santana doesn't hear what he says back to her, but she curses when she hears the television turn on. She's never getting out of there. She just hopes she's recovered in time for round two.


End file.
